


Nifty Tricks

by khazadspoon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Het, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill and Bull have a no-strings-attached arrangement; fun, laughter, sex, nothing more. They get together in Skyhold every so often and do just that. (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nifty Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr about how thirsty Merrill is and how come there aren't any fics of her with Bull who is, again, very thirsty. So I decided to have a go. This is the second result.

Skyhold got lots of visitors of all shapes and sizes. All races, all types of people. It was one of the things that made the place interesting, even after Corypheus was taken down by their lovely Inquisitor (Bull was there, he helped, even got to punch the shit in the face once).

After the sky was healed though, more of Varric’s old friends showed up. Isabela was probably the most interesting in Bull’s mind, attractive and feisty with enough speed and skill to pack one hell of a punch in a fight. She also had a few amazing stories to tell. Fenris, who despised Dorian on sight and stayed away from Krem for the first few days, wasn’t so bad once you got to know him.

Then, of course, there was little Merrill. Slim, doe-eyed and interested in _everything_. She wandered around Skyhold with her chin tipped up to take in all the details. It was very endearing, Bull found himself wandering around with her once or twice, explaining some of the stonework and lifting her up to see over one or two dilapidated walls. She wasn’t heavy, it wasn’t a chore. She seemed to like it, flushing and giggling to herself as he hefted her onto his shoulder or gently lowered her to the ground.

And if her hands drifted over his chest, and his grip tightened on her waist, it was between them.

And somehow, whenever the little elf visited, she ended up sitting on his lap talking about something that had caught her eye. It was nice; Merrill would put an arm around his neck, idly stroking the base of his horns, and absentmindedly run her foot up and down his leg.

What they had was against what he’d been taught under the Qun; you don’t have sex with your friends. But Merrill was his friend, as odd as it seemed, and every so often they would indeed have sex. Fun sex, full of laughter and teasing. Bull would teach her a new trick each time. Sometimes, after Merrill had been rifling through Dorian’s spellbooks, she would teach Bull a new trick or two.

That one with the lightning wasn’t one of Dorian’s though, that Bull was sure of.

Merrill’s favourite trick, which wasn’t really a trick and was just common decency when faced with a clitoris, was how Bull used his mouth.

Bull was big. He was big all over, and he knew how to use that to his advantage. So, when faced with the small form of Merrill naked and flushed beneath him, he didn’t have to try too hard. He kissed and nipped lightly at her pale thighs, made his way to the top and pressed a wet kiss to her hip bone. She shivered and trailed her fingers lightly over his cheek, momentarily touching where his lips had been. When his mouth moved between her thighs, lips ghosting over her already wet folds, she made a small sound in the back of her throat. Bull felt a moan rumble in his chest, his hands moving to spread her legs just a little wider so he could settle comfortably between them.

Merrill reached up, cupping her own breasts and kneading them slightly as Bull kissed her clitoris with a low hum. He flicked his tongue out, stimulating the bud slowly to hear the sharp intake of breath Merrill let out above him.

He dragged his fingers up her thigh, tilting his head to suck one into his mouth and wet it before pushing it slowly into her. Merrill moaned, a smile in the sound, and Bull reflected that. He curled his lips as he thrust his finger slowly into her, curling it slightly, his tongue moving faster over her clit.

More sounds left her throat as he worked on her, his lips moving to kiss and suckle at her sensitive flesh as his finger moved in and out of her faster. She canted her hips up towards him, moved in time with him, her voice rising as she got closer to orgasm with each passing second. Merrill  grasped at the ruined sheets of his bed as she rolled her hips, pushing herself closer to Bull’s face to get more friction, more heat, _more_.

Bull moaned at the taste of her, the sounds she was making. Merrill was always so responsive. He loved that; every flick or drag of his tongue, every press of his lips and every thrust of his finger brought sounds from her throat. It was beautiful.

When she came it was with her whole body. Merrill’s hips lifted from the bed, her thighs quivering under his free hand. Her voice filled the room with silken moans of his name mixed with elvhen words. Her hands, still clutching at the sheets, loosened their grip and moved to grab Bull’s shoulders. She grinded her hips up, chasing the tails of her orgasm with fast pants and scrabbling fingers. That, too, was beautiful in its own way.

After a minute she let go of Bull, dropping her hips back to the bed.

“All right up there?” He asked hoarsely, a rumble in his voice.

Merrill moaned softly and nodded, the moan shifting in tone as he withdrew his finger. She watched with an almost drunken gaze as he lifted the digit to his lips, sucking it clean. “Oh, yes, yes I’m- I’m rather good, actually.”

He grinned. “Good.”

Bull moved up the bed, leaning against the headboard and making a pleased sound in the back of his throat when Merrill got up to sit in his lap. Her naked body was warm against him, pink and supple as she put her arms over his shoulders and rocked her hips over his hard cock. “You’re awfully needy tonight, little one,” he murmured against her lips, kissing her lightly as she smiled at him.

“Not really, but it _has_ been a while… There isn’t all that much to do in the middle of the forest, you know,” Merrill nipped at his lower lip, reaching behind to grasp at Bull’s length. “Certainly nothing like this.”

“Mm, you’ve got me there;” he moaned, head hitting the wall as she stroked him. Despite the awkward angle Merrill managed to do a damn good job of getting him off in record time. Her hands were small but strong, fingers calloused from holding a staff, tiny scars on her skin he refused to thing about adding texture he _really_ didn’t want to think about liking. She kissed him, mouth soft and pliant as she moved her lips against his, tongue flicking out every so often and the warm feel of her breath in sighs making him moan.

When she shifted off of him he moaned for another reason. But, with a wicked curl of her lips, she put both hands to use rolling his balls in one and stroking him with the other.

It was maddeningly good. Sex always was, sure, but _Merrill_ had an innocence that clashed with how _good_ she was at this.

Her hands moved quickly, delicately but not gently, manipulating Bull until he was groaning almost constantly. Her fingers played over his dick almost expertly. When had she gotten so good? It _had_ been a couple of months, but-

His thoughts were cut off as she stretched herself to kiss him, tongue and lips demanding his attention, her hands still wringing low rumbling sounds from him.

“M’not gonna last long if you keep, _nn_ , doing that,” he gasped between kisses, lips tugged into a lazy smile even as his blood roared in his ears.

Merrill beamed at him so innocently he almost laughed. “Oh? I better stop then-”

He brought her mouth to his with a hand to the back of her head, the both of them moaning loudly as their lips met. He mumbled a “don’t stop” against her as his hips started to push up into her grip.

He was close. Too close. He felt her teeth bite at his lip, his jaw, his neck, her tongue roaming on his neck as she sucked a small bruise onto his pulse. The sharp bite finished him. He groaned, hips jumping and muscles straining as she stroked him through it, his own spend slicking her fist and making lewd noises that made it just that little bit better.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he ran his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion as she let go of him and wiped her hand on the sheets. “I needed that.”

She hummed softly and used the corner of the sheet to wipe his stomach and thighs. “Well I’m always happy to help, The Iron Bull.”

They lay back, Merrill sprawled contentedly over Bull’s chest as she hummed a foreign song under her breath. Bull felt himself starting to doze as her fingers drew aimless patterns over his skin, pausing every now and then to place a dot or draw something smaller within the pattern. It was nice. Calm. Sweet in its own way.

Merrill would leave in a couple of days, no doubt to find Isabela or to help other Dalish clans on their way around Thedas. But, maybe in a few months, she might come back and show him a few more nifty tricks. He might even have learned something particularly interesting to show her.

Until then he’d have to find something or someone else to fill his spare time.


End file.
